Two Plus Two is...
by Moonlight Mist
Summary: Keiko and Kurama are chosen to be foreign exchange students. And they're taking the crew with them to...America!


Disclaimer: You think I own YuYu Hakusho? You so silly :D...

Author's Notes: Alright before you go on flaming your butts off O.o Is that possible? Anyways, since I can't get on the computer on weekdays, I can't update any of my interactive fics :( sorry. The couplings in this story are Keiko/Yusuke, Hiei/Kurama, Kuwabara/Yukina, and Botan/Koenma. So if ya don't like yaoi, or ya don't like my couplings, either deal with it or umm...not read it. Be aware that this is my first how should I put it? Well this is the first fic that I haven't added my hyperness to. yet...

**Back To School**

Keiko sighed deeply as she looked behind her. _"He's late again!" _ Seriously...how many times in a row can Yusuke be late? Shesh, It was a miracle if he even showed up for school! She shook her head disbelievinly and continued walking. Hopefully one of these days Yusuke would learn the importance of education.

"Damnit Keiko! Wait up!" Yusuke came running hastily along, his school suitcase flying wildly behind him.

Keiko smiled at the scene as she stopped to wait for her childhood sweetheart. "Why do we have to get up so fucking early just to go to school?" He yawned sleepily and continued walking.

"Well Yusuke, your brain is a lot more active in the morning than it is in the afternoon. Besides, you wouldn't want to get out of school at 8 PM do you?" She crossed her arms. You would say the expression on Yusuke's face was priceless.

_____________________

Mr. Iwamoto (A/N: Spelling?) tapped his foot impatiently, trying to get the class to settle down. "This exam is VERY important if you don't know already. Not only will it determine which class you will be in next year, but it will also be very helpful to us regarding the foreign exchange program," He smirked.

At those last words, the class silenced and turned their undivided attention. "If you didn't know, which I am certain-" He stopped and turned to Yusuke, who was fast asleep on the desk. "The foreign exchange program is being circulated throughtout Japan rather quickly."

"Two schools in this city will choose one student according to the highest grade on this exam. That student and three other guests will get a chance to experience schools in America." 

Iwamoto handed the tests, only stopping to smack Yusuke across the neck to make him wake up. "Dammit I was awake stupid!"

The students started their work quietly. They were under a time limit, and who WOULDN'T want a chance to leave their country?

**Meanwhile...**

Suichii Minamino scratched his head in confusion. His dark green eyes wandered over the paper. Sure, he had passed many exams easily before, but this was particullarly difficult. He smiled and tried the best he could.

_____________________________

"Wow! I bet you Keiko's going to be going to America!" One of Keiko's friends commented. They were all crowded around Keiko's desk, while Iwamoto was out of the classroom grading the exams and comparing it with the others. Keiko looked up dreamily and sighed. "It WOULD be nice to go exploring to another country...but...It might not be me." She looked down and put her chin in her hands.

"Keiko, who are you taking with if you DO get to go?" Said another friend. Keiko thought deeply. _ Could I take one of my friends? No...knowing their parents they can't go. Hmm...I'm sure Yusuke would like to come. Ha. He'll do anything to get out of this school. Who else? _ She got up and started towards the door. "I'll have to think about it." 

____________________________

The next day the students entered the classroom silently. They were all awaiting the results of the exam. Some were hoping just to be able to PASS it, some were wanting the chance of going to another country, and some (like Yusuke) didn't give a fuck. 

Yusuke yawned. "I don't give a fuck," he said putting his legs up on a desk. DEFINETLY not student manners. "Yusuke no baka! Don't you know if you don't pass the test you won't get go pass this year?" Keiko nearly strangled the boy. Sure, he could be ignorant sometimes, but not caring about an exam this big? For Enma's sake, he was downright stupid not to care.

Mr. Iwamoto came in, wearing his usual ominous glare and uncaring smirk. He placed his suitcase on his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. "I have here the names of the highest score in my class," He said pushing up his glasses and clearing his throat. "Miss Keiko Yukimora, with a near perfect score of 43/45." (A/N:ACK! SPELLING!) He smiled as he watched his show pupil come up shyly. Mr. Iwamoto handed her four permission slips. "One for you, and one for the three guests you would like to accompany you," He sat down again.

______________________________

Kurama tapped his foot impatiently. _ God, must the teachers always be this slow?_ He didn't know what to expect. He WANTED to visit America, but did he want to leave his dear kasaan alone also?

"Hmm...Now I want you all to know that just because only one of you will get to go to America, everyone did a WONDERFUL job," His teacher smiled as she wrote the top score on the blackboard. The students held their breath until the final letter was written. It read:

**Suichii Minamino- Score: 45/45**

______________________________

"Oh please Keiko! Let me come with you! I've always wanted to explore the world!" Kuwabara looked like a dancing spider monkey. Surrounding Keiko that is. Keiko grinned and handed him a form. "Sure Kuwabara, you know you're a good friend."

Kuwabara pumped his fist into the air, "Woohoo! I'm going to the U.S!" Keiko laughed and handed him another form. "Hey do you mind giving this to Yusuke, I wish he would come along too." Kuwabara nodded and trailed off to find Yusuke.

_________________________

"Urameshi! Urameshi! Wait up!" Yusuke looked behind him, to find a sweating, jogging Kuwabara. "Hm?" He frowned. "What the hell do you want?" He was in an exceptionally bad mood, as he had just beaten up a couple of unlucky jerks. Kuwabara gasped for air and said nothing as he handed the form, "Keiko wants you and me to come with her to America, Urameshi, so are you coming?" Yusuke raised his eyebrow. "America huh? Anything to get away from that damn school. Thanks Kazuma."

Keiko rushed through the streets. _ Where is she? Does that girl go wandering around everywhere?_ "HIII!!!" Keiko looked up to see a cheerful girl in a pink kimono flying with an oar. "Oh, Botan I've been looking for you!" Botan smiled happily, "What for good friend?" Keiko searched in her briefcase. "Aha! Here it is! Botan, would you like to come to America with me, Yusuke, and Kuwabara?" Botan looked at the form with a confused stare. "But won't Koenma get mad for leaving my duties?"

"Oh come on! Don't be such a partypooper! You deserve a break from all this spirit reaping and what not!" Botan raised her voice a bit, "Are you kidding me? I'd love to go!" 

"You would? That's great! Thanks Botan!" "No problem pal!" ^_^

__________________________

Kurama walked calmly into his house. _ My kasaan will certainly be proud of me. Now who should I invite? _


End file.
